nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Serra
Background Matt is a Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu black belt. He is an ADCC Submission Wrestling World Championship silver medalist. He began practicing martial arts at an early age, first studying kung fu. In the 1990s, he began studying Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu under Renzo Gracie and on May 23, 2000 he obtained his black belt, the first American to do so under Gracie. UFC career In his first fight he beats Dan Hardy on the Preliminary Card for UFC 1, when he wins by a unanimous decision. Serra will next fight Chris Lytle on the Preliminary Card for UFC 7 by Split decision, Serra won at UFC 13 against Rory MacDonald by KO another KO win came at UFC 18 against Anthony Johnson in 1st round, Serra lost to Mike Swick at UFC 25 by Unanimous decision, Serra lost to Phil Baroni by TKO at UFC 30, Serra lost to Dong Hyun Kim by Split decision at Fight night 9, Serra beat Diego Sanchez by Unanimous decision at UFC 37, Serra lost to Ryo Chonan by KO at UFC 41, Serra lost to Diego Sanchez at Fight Night 16 by Split decision, Serra won his next fight to go to 5-6 with a win at UFC on Non Stop Sport 9 against Denis Kang by Unanimous decision. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 6 - 0 | Denis Kang | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 9 | 15 September 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay,Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 6 - 0 | Diego Sanchez | Split decision | UFN 16 | August 14, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 5 - 0 | Ryo Chonan | TKO (Punches) | UFC 41 | June 30, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.21 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 4 - 0 | Diego Sanchez | Unanimous decision | UFC 37 | May 15, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 4 - 0 | Dong Hyun Kim | Split decision | UFN 9 | April 21, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 3 - 0 | Phil Baroni | TKO (Punch) | UFC 30 | 31 March 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.30 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 2 - 0 | Mike Swick | Unanimous decision | UFC 25 | March 3, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 1 - 0 | Anthony Johnson | KO (Punch) | UFC 18 | January 20, 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 3.44 |Madison Square Garden, New York, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 1 - 0 | Rory MacDonald | KO (Punch) | UFC 13 | December 30, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Chris Lytle | Split decision | UFC 7 | November 28, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Dan Hardy | Decision (unanimous) | UFC 1 | November 6, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 |MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |}